The Secret of Little Red
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Berhati-hatilah ketika menapakkan kakimu di hutan yang sepi! Sesuatu yang gelap akan mengikutimu dari belakang, rahasia yang tidak akan terungkap sebelum kau berbalik menghadapinya. Tapi, apakah kegelapan itu akan selalu menghantuimu, ataukah berpihak padamu? Fairy tale fic, based on "The Little Red Riding Hood". #IchiRukiDay #FTiL


**"The Secret of Little Red"**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**::Cover Image doesn't belong to me::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, a little bit gore and bloody, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

****(!)****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Whisper from the woods

_Beware of the wolf!_

_._

_._

_._

"Halo?"

Suara gemerisik daun sangat terdengar jelas sebelumnya. Sesuatu bergerak di balik sana, yang memperhatikan dalam kegelapan bayangan rindang pepohonan. Suara burung bernyanyi semakin menjauh—membiarkan tempat ini semakin terasingkan. Bahkan, cahaya mentari semakin redup—meninggalkanku dalam langkah yang terhenti sesaat. Pohon-pohon pinus terlihat semakin mengering, dan membiarkan daun-daun tuanya berjatuhan ke atas tanah yang lembab. Napasku tertahan di ujung mulutku, dikarenakan rasa aneh yang menggelayuti perutku. Separuh awas dan takut. Takut? Akan apa?

Bunyi gemerisik terdengar lagi, kali ini dari belakangku. Dengan sigap kubalikkan tubuhku, hingga membuat mantel merahku tersibak ke samping. Bibirku gemetar karena dinginnya angin, juga keberanian yang mulai pergi dari ujung-ujung sarafku. Sesuatu yang besar bersembunyi di balik sana.

"Halo?" ucapku lagi, memberanikan diri untuk melangkah ke depan. "Siapa di sana?"

Tanpa disengaja kakiku menginjak ranting lapuk dan menimbulkan suara gemeretak yang nyaring. Lalu hening, kembali dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Perlahan aku berjalan mundur, meninggalkan sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi di depan sana. Kata hatiku berteriak untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. _Berbahaya…gelap…_

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari sana. Bukan. Itu seseorang. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan baju serba hitam melengkapi sosok misteriusnya. Wajahnya tertutup dan terbayang oleh kerudung kepalanya, tapi ujung rambutnya mencuat dari sana. Jingga terang—secerah mentari sore. Dan matanya, yang paling memikat dari semuanya. Cokelat terang keemasan.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menatap dirinya terlalu lama, hingga sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Sesuatu membuat tubuhku—jantungku—terhentak karenanya. Senyumnya terlalu congkak! Tapi seakan menarikku untuk mendekat kepadanya. Lebih dekat. Lebih—

"Kau? Memanggilku?" tanyanya, dengan suara beratnya yang terlalu ringan didengar. Dia menyadarkanku dari tatapan bodohku.

"Aku?" balasku tergagap, merutuki kepanikanku sendiri. "Tidak—aku—melihat sesuatu yang bergerak…dari semak-semak…jadi—"

"Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?"

_Kecil? Dia menyebutku_—"Aku?"

"Ya kau," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil—mengejek. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, semakin memperlihatkan keangkuhan dirinya.

Dia pria angkuh yang tidak sopan! Tanganku terasa gatal untuk melemparinya, dengan batu-batu di sekitar kakiku, tepat ke arah kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau yang menyebutkan namamu lebih dulu!"

Dia kembali tertawa, pria itu. Kali ini sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya. "Kau lucu! Terlalu dewasa untuk gadis seumurmu!"

"Aku tidak sekecil itu!" protesku marah, menggenggam keranjang di tanganku—yang sudah kubawa selama perjalanan—semakin erat, hingga serat kayunya menusuk telapak tanganku.

"Oya? Berapa umurmu?"

Mulutku terkatup rapat, begitu dia kembali serius denganku. Walaupun senyumnya tidak kunjung hilang, masih tergambar di wajah tegasnya. Dan alis itu—ahh, terlalu menukik tajam. Dan anehnya terlihat cocok untuknya.

"Delapan belas," jawabku ketus.

Kini dia terlihat terkejut, entah karena kenyataan yang kukatakan atau karena kebohongan yang masih dipertanyakan. Mulutnya sedikit menganga lebar, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan gigi taringnya—sedikit terlihat tajam.

"Itu…diluar dugaanku." Dia berkomentar, entah apa yang dimaksudnya.

Kini suasananya semakin terasa canggung, karena matanya yang tidak bisa lepas dariku. Tatapan itu, terlalu tajam untuk disebut sebagai menatap. Terlalu liar dan buas di dalam mata terangnya.

"Ichigo," ucapnya lagi, membuatku sedikit bingung karenanya. "Itu namaku."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Sementara kepalaku terus menggumamkan namanya. _Ichigo…Ichigo…_

"Dan kau? Siapa namamu, mungil?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan—mendekatiku.

"Rukia." Spontan aku mengambil langkah mundur, menjauhi dirinya—orang asing ini. "Dan aku tidak mungil!"

"Rukia," gumamnya, semakin mendekat padaku. Dan aku semakin menjauhinya mundur. Hingga punggungku menabrak batang pohon. Kini seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku, disaat Ichigo sudah berada di depanku.

Matanya menatapku, lalu turun ke bawah, menelusuri tangan kananku—dimana keranjangku tergenggam erat. "Kau membawa sesuatu?"

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali karenanya. "Kue dan anggur, yang baru kupanggang kemarin. Ini untuk nenekku yang sedang tidak sehat, agar nenek bisa segera pulih kembali."

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajahku. Tubuhku bergidik karenanya dan kembali membentur batang pohon kasar di belakangku. Matanya menutup rapat, sementara dia menarik napas dalam—mencium sesuatu.

"Baunya enak," ucapnya sambil membuka matanya. Dia tidak menatap keranjangku, melainkan mataku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. "Dan dimana nenekmu tinggal?"

"Di dalam hutan," jelasku gugup, menelan ludahku. "Rumahnya berdiri di bawah tiga pohon oak yang besar."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lebar, tanpa memperlihatkan giginya lagi. Lalu, dia memajukan tubuhnya, dan hidungnya menyentuh leherku. Bisa kurasakan desah napas hangatnya di sana. "Kau terlalu baik, gadis mungil. Mau ikut denganku?"

Wajahku memerah karenanya dan tinjuku terkepal erat di sisi lain. Sebelum kulayangkan tinjuku pada rahangnya, Ichigo sudah mengambil dua langkah mundur ke belakang. Kini dia terlihat penuh semangat, tidak lagi terlihat mengerikan dan seperti akan melahapku hidup-hidup.

"Beberapa bunga tidak akan membuat nenekmu menunggu, bukan?" ucapnya sambil melangkah jauh ke balik semak-semak. Punggungnya membelakangiku. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk memetik bunga."

Anehnya, aku seperti tertarik magnet olehnya. Tubuhku mengikutinya dari belakang, sepenuhnya dalam keadaan sadar. Hanya saja sesuatu berusaha meronta dari dadaku yang berdegup kencang. Berusaha untuk memanggilnya mendekat, hingga jari-jariku bisa merasakan kelembutan rambut terangnya. Dia—Ichigo—pria asing yang mencuri perhatianku sepenuhnya.

Kami berjalan ke kedalaman hutan, yang belum terjelajah olehku. Suara burung sudah tidak terdengar lagi, digantikan suara jangkrik yang terdengar nyaring. Beberapa serangga melintas lewat di depan kakiku dan membuatku berjengit kaget. Ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk memetik bunga—itulah yang kuyakini saat ini. Tapi, Ichigo terus melangkah di depanku.

"Kau yakin ini arah yang benar?" Lagi-lagi sepatu boots-ku hampir menginjak dan menghancurkan serangga menjijikan di bawahku—kelabang.

"Ikuti saja aku, manis," jawabnya dengan nada canda ringannya. "Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi."

Sinar matahari terlihat lebih terang di depan sana, beberapa langkah lagi dari tempatku berpijak. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku—berlari dan menyusul Ichigo ke depan. Hamparan ladang hijau terlihat memukau. Dan di sana—seperti apa yang dikatakan Ichigo—terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh liar. _Daisy_, _lily_, _tudor rose_, _lavender_, bahkan _carnation_—bunga kesukaan nenek. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke arah permadani bunga itu dan duduk di atasnya. Tanganku gatal untuk segera memetik mereka dan menghadiahkannya pada nenek. Dia akan sangat senang saat melihatnya, aku yakin itu.

"Kau suka?" Tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul dari sebelahku. Dia duduk di sana—dengan bahu yang saling bergesekan.

"Ya," jawabku sambil mengangguk dan menunduk dalam, menyadari wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku.

Beberapa bunga kurangkai dan kuikat oleh pita rambutku—membiarkan rambut pendekku tergerai menyentuh leher dan pipi. Lalu, tangannya terulur menyentuhku lembut—tangan Ichigo. Jari-jarinya menelusuri tulang pipiku, rahang, hingga berhenti di daguku. Dia mendongakkan wajahku, sampai mataku kembali bertemu dengannya. Sinar matahari semakin menyilaukan dirinya, rambut terangnya, juga sosoknya yang lebih cocok dengan kegelapan. Pria berbahaya ini membuatku nyaman sepenuhnya, walaupun dia tidak berusaha menolongku dari serangan pencuri jahat ataupun penebang kayu liar. Ichigo hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan lewat dan bertemu denganku di perpotongan jalan. Yang mengecup pipiku disaat aku masih terpana dengan kilauan di matanya.

"Ichigo!" protesku dan menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Tanganku menyibak kerudung kepalanya dan menyingkap apa yang ada di baliknya. Wajahnya terlihat jelas sekarang—struktur tegas yang mendominasi—dan telinganya. Telinga…_serigala?_

"Kau takut?" tanyanya padaku yang masih terbelalak lebar. Tanganku masih menggantung di udara, terasa kaku dan dingin. "Rukia?"

"Boleh kusentuh?" Jari-jariku terulur dengan sendirinya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo. Menyentuh telinga aslinya yang bergerak saat kusentuh. Berbentuk lancip dan berbulu jingga tua, mencuat tinggi di atas kepalanya. Lembut, itu yang kurasakan pertama kali.

"Kurasa kau tidak takut kepadaku," gumamnya berbisik. Tangannya terangkat dan menaut jari-jariku padanya, mengenggam erat. "Serigala bukan teman yang baik untuk dipercaya."

"Begitu?" ucapku geli, melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah sedih. "Tapi kau tidak."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak menerkamku," jawabku. "Juga tidak menggigitku."

Tiba-tiba dia mendorong tubuhku kuat, membuatku terbaring di atas rumput. Tubuhnya menjulang di atasku, menahan dan mencengkramku untuk diam di tempat. Kini bisa kulihat matanya yang berubah lebih terang—di bawah bayangan gelap, terasingkan oleh matahari.

Kepalanya miring ke samping, menelitiku dengan cermat. Debaran jantungku semakin berdegup kencang, di saat tubuhnya semakin menindihku dan napas hangatnya kembali menyentuh leherku. "Aku bisa saja merobek lehermu. Gadis sepertimu adalah makanan yang paling disukai oleh banyak serigala."

"Termasuk dirimu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

Ichigo terdiam, sementara bibirnya masih menyentuh leherku. Lembut. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memakan gadis—sepertimu—sebelumnya." Kini dia menarik wajahnya hingga sejajar denganku.

Mulutku menganga tidak percaya. Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah di depanku. "Jadi? Aku mangsa pertamamu?"

Ichigo tertawa lebar—terbahak-bahak. Getaran tubuhnya terasa pada telapak tanganku, di saat aku menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sama sepertiku. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Alisku bertaut bingung, sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya. "Kau…tidak memakan manusia? Atau—"

"Tidak untukmu," ucapnya, mengecup ujung hidungku. "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Sebelum aku berkomentar lebih jauh, Ichigo sudah menutup mulutku dengan mulutnya. Dia menciumku, memeluk tubuhku semakin erat dalam dekapannya. Aku tidak bisa meronta, bahkan bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya bisa merasakan, betapa manisnya ciuman darinya. Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahku dengan jahil, berhasil membuatku mengerang sebal—memprotes padanya.

"Rukia," bisiknya pada telingaku. "Ikutlah denganku."

"Ke…kemana?" tanyaku bingung, masih merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar darinya. Bibirnya yang tidak berhenti untuk mengecup permukaan kulitku. Terasa asing dan membuatku geli.

"Kedalam hutan," jelasnya. Kini dia tersenyum lebar di atasku. "Dimana kau bisa menemukan banyak hal hebat—lebih dari tempat ini. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha untuk tetap sadar pada pikiran dan hatiku. "Bagaimana dengan nenek? Ibu dan ayahku?"

Ichigo mendengus dan mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Terasa ketegangan yang terpancar darinya, juga dari telinganya yang menegang tinggi. "Mereka tidak pernah baik kepadamu. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, dan menelusuri kebenarannya di dalam benakku sendiri. Ayah, penebang kayu yang selalu bermabuk-mabukkan. Ibuku, tidak pernah melihatku ataupun menolongku dari amukan ayah, karena aku bukanlah darah daging aslinya. Dan nenek—walaupun aku sangat menyayanginya—terkadang tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan kembali menggila di depanku. _The Mad Old Widow_. Itu sebutan untuknya.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mengecup keningku dan kedua kelopak mataku. "Tidak perlu bersedih, gadis mungil."

"Aku tidak sedih. Hanya saja, aku…aku tidak bisa—"

"Sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu. Di saat seharusnya kau bermain bersama teman-temanmu, dengan kejamnya ibumu menyuruhmu mengambilkan air di sumur yang kering. Ayahmu—satu-satunya yang memiliki darah yang sama dengamu—selalu memukulimu, di saat pendapatan dari kayu-kayu bakarnya tidak mencukupi untuk membeli anggur. Dan nenekmu, hampir membunuhmu dengan pisau dapur yang dilemparnya dengan sengaja. Aku terlalu lama bersabar dan terlalu lelah menunggu."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, sementara Ichigo membaringkan kepalanya di leherku—mendengarkan degup jantungku. Telinga serigalanya menggelitik pipiku, membuatku tersenyum geli dan kembali membelainya lembut. Aku suka telinga anehnya, seluruh dirinya. Terutama matanya yang ternyata sudah mengawasiku sejak lama. Serigala yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Kami hanya berbaring di tengah padang rumput dalam diam, mendengarkan tarikan napas masing-masing. Sesekali dia membalas belaianku pada telinganya, mengecup daguku dan ujung bibirku—membuatku tersenyum lebar. Jari-jari panjangnya mengelus rambut hitamku, dan terus menggumamkan betapa indahnya rambutku. Kata-katanya membiusku, untuk terus tetap berada di sini bersamanya. Saling menatap dan tertawa karena hal spontan. Aku menyukainya.

"Apa jawabanmu, gadis mungil?" ucapnya, menggelitik pipiku dengan kecupannya dan menggigit rahangku ringan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat, menangkup pipinya dalam tangkupan tanganku. "Aku ikut dengamu, tuan serigala."

Ichigo menghadiahiku dengan sebuah ciuman, kali ini di bibirku. Tanganku terulur untuk menarik lehernya, membiarkannya semakin mendekat kepadaku. Dia memperdalam ciumannya, membuatku kembali mengerang dan mendorong tubuhnya ke atas—membalikkan posisi kami. Kini Ichigo berada di bawahku dan aku di atasnya.

"Boleh kuminta satu hal, sebelum aku ikut denganmu?" tanyaku menyeringai, melihatnya frustasi karena aku menjauh darinya.

"Hm?"

Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'. "Aku ingin mengantarkan keranjang dan bunga-bunga ini kepada nenek. Untuk terakhir kalinya."

.

.

.

_Watch your step_

_Watch who walk behind you_

_Don't turn back, for now_

_Beware of the wolf!_

_._

_._

_._

"Nenek," panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kayu beberapa kali. Ichigo ikut berdiri di sampingku, dengan telinganya yang sudah tertutup oleh tudung kepalanya. Nenek tidak akan takut, begitu melihat dirinya. Sudah tersembunyi dengan aman.

"Nenek! Ini aku! Rukia!"

Tidak ada jawaban beberapa saat. Lalu, pegangan pintu berputar dan berbunyi nyaring. Pintu mulai berderit terbuka dan menampakkan sosok nenek yang terbalut selimut tebal. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, dengan kerutan minim di sudut matanya. Masih terlihat muda, dari usia sesungguhnya. Rambut hitam legamnya tergerai bebas hingga jatuh ke pinggang. Nenek masih terlihat mempesona seperti biasanya, di samping mata gelapnya yang terkadang menakutiku.

Aku menyodorkan keranjang yang dihiasi sebuket bunga sekarang, tersenyum sempurna kepadanya. "Ini nenek, aku bawakan kue—"

_Brakk!_ Nenek menepis keranjangku hingga terjatuh ke lantai kayu. Isinya berceceran di sana, juga rangkaian bunga yang tidak lagi utuh. Matanya terbelalak lebar, sementara telunjuknya menunjuk Ichigo di sebelahku. Nenek menakutiku dengan mulutnya yang menyeringai ngeri.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Serigala!" teriaknya dan membuatku terhentak. Telinga Ichigo sama sekali tidak terlihat dari pandangan—tersembunyi sempurna. Tapi, kenapa nenek bisa tahu?

Ichigo melangkah masuk mendahuluiku, sementara nenek mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di depanku. Semuanya terjadi seperti gerakan lambat, di saat Ichigo mengambil potongan kue yang sudah tercecer di lantai dan memakannya. Nenek masih bergetar ketakutan, menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak baik untuk membuang makanan seperti ini, Senjumaru—"

"Mau apa kau kemari, serigala! Keluar dan jangan pernah datang lagi kemari!" Nenek terlihat sangat marah dan matanya bergerak liar memperhatikan, dan akhirnya jatuh kepadaku. "Rukia! Jangan dekati dia!"

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain terdiam dan mengamati gerak gerik Ichigo. Sosok yang kupercayai beberapa saat yang lalu sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Tergantikan oleh sosok liar yang siap menerkam apapun di depannya. Otot-ototnya menegang, sementara mulutnya menyeringai lebar. Menyerupai sosok serigala yang sebenarnya.

"Cucumu sendiri yang membawaku kemari, Senjumaru—ahh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, penyihir tua!"

Teriakan nenek menggema di dalam ruangan, membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Dengan cepat nenek berlari dan menarik sebilah pisau dari meja dapur, melemparnya ke arah Ichigo. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Ichigo mencengkram pisaunya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelum tertancap tepat di dahinya. Tangannya mengeluarkan darah dan menetes hingga mengotori lantai kayu. Napasku tertahan, membuat teriakanku tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku. Dan tiba-tiba Ichigo berubah di hadapanku, tubuhnya menunduk dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang menegang. Matanya berubah gelap, serta pupilnya yang membesar. Mulutnya semakin menyeringai lebar, membiarkan gigi taringnya menukik keluar. Dalam kecepatan tidak masuk akal, dia berlari dan menghantam tubuh nenek hingga menabrak pintu kayu—menjebolnya. Serpihan kayu berterbangan dari sana, serta sedikit asap debu yang mengepul.

"Nenek!" teriakku panik, berusaha menggerakkan kakiku dan berjalan gontai ke sana. "Nenek!"

Sosok Ichigo keluar dari lubang yang sudah diciptakannya, terbatuk-batuk dan memegangi dinding kayu lapuk sebagai penyeimbangnya. Dirinya sudah tidak terlihat mengerikan, walaupun telinganya menegang awas di sana. Air mata membuat kedua mataku terasa panas, dengan dada yang bergemuruh bercampur amarah. Kekalutan juga kegelapan yang hampir membutakan mataku.

"Nenek! Nenek dimana?!" Kakiku berlari dan berusaha untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Namun lengan panjang Ichigo berhasil menahan langkahku, mengangkat tubuhku dan menahanku dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku meronta liar dan berusaha memukul tubuhnya. Tetapi tanganku terhimpit di antara tubuhku dan tubuhnya. "Nenek!"

"Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku, Rukia," ucapnya dingin. "Kau akan ikut denganku."

"Tidak! Aku harus menolong nenek! Kau—"

"Penyihir itu sudah mati!" balasnya membentak dan menurunkan tubuhku hingga membentur dinding kayu. Kedua tangannya memenjarakanku, membuatku bergidik takut dan terisak.

"Apa…maksudmu?"

"Dia penyihir tua yang sudah lama berdiam di tempat ini," jelasnya. Terlihat noda darah di ujung mulutnya, membuatku mual karena membayangkan darah siapa itu. "Tidakkah kau merasa aneh kalau dia tidak bertambah tua? Rambutnya tidak berubah putih ataupun tidak ada kerutan di wajahnya?"

Tidak pernah kusadari hal itu sebelumnya, tidak setelah Ichigo mengatakan hal ini di depan wajahku. Kupikir itu hal yang wajar, melihat nenek yang masih terlihat segar dan jarang sekali terkena penyakit parah. Walaupun terkadang emosinya selalu berubah labil.

"Dia berusaha membunuhmu. Delapan belas tahun adalah usia yang matang bagi mereka, para penyihir," bisik Ichigo serius. "Selama ini dia berhasil menyembunyikan kekuatannya darimu. Ayahmu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, begitu pula dengan istri pemarahnya itu. Mereka tidak mau turut campur dengan masalah yang bisa menimpah dirimu, orang tua bodoh yang egois."

Sekarang aku kesulitan untuk bernapas, seperti tenggelam di dalam sungai yang berarus deras. Mataku mengerjap dan membiarkan air mata turun membasahi pipiku. Gemetar yang terasa berusaha kulawan, dengan mengeratkan kedua kepalan tanganku. Aku takut apa yang harus kupercayai sekarang. Terlalu memaksa dan menekan. Kenyataan ini berusaha mencekikku.

"Rukia!" Suara geraman itu terdengar jelas dari balik puing-puing di belakang punggung Ichigo. Sosok nenek terlihat dari bayangan hitam. Dia keluar dari sana, merangkak, dengan posisi tangan yang terlihat tidak wajar. Tangannya memelintir—memutar—dan jari-jarinya terlihat semakin memanjang, mencengkram lantai kayu di bawahnya. Rambutnya tidak lagi terlihat rapi, melainkan basah karena darah dan kayu lapuk. Matanya hitam, sehitam bulu gagak. Dan kulit di wajahnya berubah keriput, seperti meleleh karena panasnya tungku api yang terlalu berlebihan. Itu bukan sosok nenek yang kukenal. Dia terlalu mengerikan, seperti monster dari mimpi buruk setiap anak-anak yang tertidur lelap.

"Rukia!" geramnya lagi, merangkak ke arah kami. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya, menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak mengerikan. Dari tulang-tulang yang tidak berada pada posisi seharusnya.

Lehernya miring ke satu arah, hampir putus. Darahnya mengalir deras dari sana, membuatku mual karena bau dan pemandangan yang terlalu mengerikan. Ichigo berhasil menggigit lehernya—aku yakin itu—tapi tidak membunuhnya. Penyihir itu—

"Rukia!" Tiba-tiba sosoknya berlari cepat. Ichigo mendorongku menjauh, sementara dirinya menerima hantaman dari monster itu. Ichigo mencengkramnya sekuat tenaga, menahannya di tempat, namun tidak berhasil. Satu hentakan membuat tubuh Ichigo terlempar ke samping, membentur dinding dengan keras.

Tangan dan kuku panjangnya kini meraih ke arahku, berusaha memanggilku untuk mendekat. Sosoknya sudah berubah banyak, tidak berwujud seperti manusia. Semakin mendekati wujud monster."Rukia, kemarilah."

"Nenek?" ucapku takut, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Oh, nenek! Telingamu terlihat besar!"

"Untuk mendengarmu lebih jelas, sayangku." Itu balasannya, tersenyum mengerikan kepadaku.

"Tapi, nenek, matamu terlihat lebih besar!" tanyaku lagi, dan punggungku membentur tembok bata perapian. Apinya masih menyala, hampir membakar ujung mantel merahku.

"Untuk melihatmu lebih baik, sayangku."

"Tapi, nenek. Tanganmu terlihat lebih besar!"

"Untuk memelukmu lebih erat, sayangku."

Tiba-tiba mulutnya menyeringai, kali ini jauh lebih lebar. Giginya terlihat tajam dan menakutkan. "Oh, nenek! Mulutmu terlihat sangat besar dan mengerikan!"

"Untuk memakanmu lebih baik, sayangku."

Tiba-tiba dia berteriak keras dan berlari untuk menerkamku. Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu di belakangku, sebuah sekop. Entah mengapa benda ini bisa berada di sebelah perapian, namun segera kulayangkan sekuat tenaga dan menghantam kepala nenek tepat waktu. Isakanku kembali lagi, mengisi lerung hati juga tenggorokanku. Nenek masih bisa bergerak, walaupun kepalanya benar-benar dalam kondisi yang mengerikan. Lalu, urat-urat di dagingnya bergerak liar, saling mengkait kembali satu sama lain. Dia pulih, sangat cepat. Kekuatan sebenarnya dari nenek terlihat sangat jelas di depan kedua mataku. Kekuatan hitamnya.

Suara teriakan kembali menggema dan nenek meloncat tinggi ke arahku. Ichigo muncul dari sebelahku dengan cepat, menghalangi pandanganku. Kini dia sudah separuh berubah, dengan cakar panjang yang terlihat dari tangan kekarnya—memukul nenek tepat di wajahnya. Mereka kembali bergulat satu sama lain. Sebuah bunyi nyaring membuat perhatianku teralih. Suara kesakitan yang menggema mengerikan—menyayat hati. Ichigo berdiri di sana, dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Kepala.

"Oh, tidak!" bisikku miris, separuh mual karenanya. Aku segera melangkah mundur, menghindari Ichigo yang berjalan ke arah perapian—melemparkan kepala itu ke dalam sana. Kepala nenek.

Api berubah warna, menjadi hijau menyala dan mendesis liar. Aku menutup mataku, tidak tahan dengan apa yang harus kulihat. Apa lagi yang akan kuterima setelah ini?

Bunyi desisan api yang berpijar terdengar, mengisi keheningan ruangan dengan berbisik. Tangan Ichigo menjangkauku, memalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Berlumuran darah dan masih terlihat mengerikan. Sinar matanya belum kunjung padam dan melembut.

"Ikut denganku," ucapnya, lebih seperti memerintah daripada memohon. "Kau akan aman bersamaku."

Tanpa bisa menjawab, Ichigo sudah mengangkat tubuhku dalam gendongannya. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan kubaringkan wajahku di lekukan lehernya. Jari-jariku mencengkram baju di punggungnya, sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan maupun ketidakberdayaanku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri. Tidak tanpa dirinya.

"Ichigo," panggilku serak, merasakan tenggorokanku yang terasa kering. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan suara burung bernyanyi yang memenuhi udara kosong di sekitar kami. Angin menerpa wajahku dan bibirku menjadi semakin kering karenanya. Wajahku terpaksa menatapnya karena tidak ada jawaban. Di sana hanya terdapat kekosongan, tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan sebagai jalan keluarnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, kenapa aku ada disini," lanjutku.

"Untuk bersama denganku," jawab Ichigo, akhirnya. Tidak ada perwakilan apapun dalam nada suaranya—terdengar datar.

Keningku berkerut bingung dan suara tawa cibiran keluar dari mulutku. Separuh mengejek. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu, tuan serigala. Apa sebegitu besarnya kau menginginkanku untuk kau makan?"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak tertarik untuk memakanmu, gadis mungil," balas Ichigo, kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Sesuatu yang salah dan bukan pilihanku, kini mendesak keluar untuk menjadi prioritas utama. Bersama dengannya. Serigala yang membawaku keluar dari tempat ini. Masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebih dalam. Ke dalam kegelapan dan cahaya bisa saling mengisi satu sama lain—melengkapi.

.

.

.

_The woods, the place that never reveals its own secrets_

_The darkness always keep it in, locked from the outside_

_Our hands can't touch its cover_

_Our eyes can't see what's in the inside_

_Watch out, before they keep you in_

_Before our soul become one of them_

_One of the secrets itself_

.

.

.

Based on "**Little Red Riding Hood**" fairytale by _Charles Perrault_.

Kuchiki Rukia as _Little Red_

Kurosaki Ichigo as _Big Bad Wolf_

Senjumaru Shutara as Grandma

.

.

.

Fic untuk **Deatberry's Challenge **di** Facebook** dengan tema _Fairy Tale in Love_ (walaupun fic ini lebih mengarah ke arah _dark love _^^;). Ceritanya sendiri lebih diambil dari dongeng Little Red Riding Hood nya Brothers Grimm, dibanding dongeng aslinya, tapi garis besarnya masih sama. _Hope u all like it._

_**Thanks to my playlist song (these song don't belong to me): **_

_Bitersweet by Ellie Goulding feat Skrillex_

_Once Upon a Dream by Lana Del Rey_

_See you in another story,_

**_Morning Eagle_**


End file.
